Worthy
by SamCyberCat
Summary: After SL-9 was done and sorted Edgeworth still felt uneasy about the case, and Gant was highly skilled at making Edgeworth feel uneasy. Gant/Edgeworth.


Notes – Written for a gyaku_flash prompt for Aphephobia. Set after SL-9, probably before the first game. I'm sorry that this isn't very good, the prompt was outside my usual comfort zone, but I tried my best with it. Hopefully the choice of pairing will be all right.

* * *

There was no way to quietly enter Damon Gant's office.

The door that led into it was a rich oak, and any sort of knocking made on it resulted in loud echoes throughout the corridor. You couldn't visit Gant without someone knowing you were going there, and he probably wanted it that way.

The booming knock reflected Gant's nature considerably, Edgeworth thought, as he went up to see the Chief of Police one day. He really avoided Gant when he could; the man's nature unnerved him, so the less he had to do with him the better.

On the other hand, Gant was always very happy to see the young prosecutor.

"Worthy, my boy! Good to see you, why don't you come inside?"

Trying his best not to grimace, Edgeworth walked into the office, which was as loud and brash as the door that led to it, and stood in front of the desk. This place was so very overdone, he felt. It was no secret that his own office had been decorated to fit his personal needs, but there was no need to make everything look as grand as Gant did. He'd heard Gumshoe swear on his low salary that the man even played that organ from time to time too…

"Don't hover around like that, take a seat," Gant instructed, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm just here to ask you something briefly," Edgeworth assured, taking to the chair. He really didn't want to, but he knew Gant wouldn't relent if he refused.

Smiling in that all too cheerful way, Gant said, "It doesn't have to be brief, I have all the time in the world for little Worthy."

He wasn't going to take the bait with the 'little' remark.

"It's about SL-9," he confirmed.

Gant's face faltered for only a moment.

"Oh, well in that case it might be best to make it brief. We all know that I don't like talking about it now; let bygones be bygones and all that," he said.

There were certainly a lot of rumours about what had happened to people who had talked about SL-9 to Gant, and even more about the people who were involved, but no one could prove anything. Being the Chief of Police certainly helped that.

"There's still a lot I don't know about the incident," Edgeworth began, "Considering I only took over as prosecutor half way through."

"And I was very glad I could count on you, Worthy," Gant assured, "What happened to Marshall was most… unfortunate. But I feel you found out everything you need to convict the right man. Everyone knew how dangerous Darke was, eh?"

"I suppose we did," Edgeworth replied, nodding.

It had never sat easy with him, though. Darke was a known criminal, so when he was sentenced to death it made all too much sense. People didn't care if an established murderer was convicted for killing someone – they knew he was capable of doing it, so why would it be anyone else? All the evidence pointed to him, and getting him that sentence helped Edgeworth keep the perfect win record he loved so much.

"There's one thing I don't understand though," he muttered aloud.

"Ask away, I'll clear up anything I can," Gant said, both of them knowing he'd better be careful what he asked.

"After the case many of those involved were demoted. Which was unfortunate and no one could be blamed for that," he added in quickly, before Gant got the impression Edgeworth was accusing him, "But Prosecutor Skye, Detective Goodman and myself were not. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"If you've done nothing wrong then I've got no reason to get rid of any of you," Gant laughed, "Poor workers result in job loss, but all three of you are shining examples to us all."

Edgeworth doubted that was the full answer, but he knew he probably wasn't going to get anymore on the subject out of Gant.

"I'm glad you think of me that way," he replied.

"Of course I do," said Gant, looking across at him with that intense glare of his that could pin his victims to the spot, "Your perfect win record is admirable, Worthy. I have nothing but the highest respect for a boy who takes his role so seriously that he can't accept defeat. Especially one as young as you."

Edgeworth wasn't to know that his hatred of losing had been exactly why Gant had chosen him for the case. He knew Edgeworth would give him the verdict he'd wanted.

"A man who leaves a job half finished is not worthy to be called a prosecutor," Edgeworth agreed, then mentally cursed himself for using the term 'worthy' in front of Gant.

"That's the kind of attitude that will see you do well in this field. Now, if we've got that out of the way, why don't you stick around for a bit longer? I never get enough time to chat with you, it seems," Gant said.

"I really should be going," Edgeworth countered.

"Nonsense, I insist," Gant said, with a look that implied it would be bad for Edgeworth to leave now.

Hesitating half way between standing up, Edgeworth lowered himself back onto the seat and said, "All right, but there isn't that much to discuss."

Gant raised himself from his own seat and walked around from the desk until he was next to Edgeworth. He put a large hand on the boy's shoulder with such force that Edgeworth felt himself buckle slightly.

"Worthy – that's such a lucky nickname, you know that?" he asked, to which Edgeworth shook his head slightly in confusion. "It says a lot about you. It says that one day you're going to end up just like me, maybe even in my position."

Which was why Gant intended to deal with Edgeworth in due time, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"I-I'm very flattered to hear that," Edgeworth stammered, wanting to get up but feeling the force of the hand keeping him in place.

"You could do with a few lessons though, if you ever want to get anywhere," the man went on.

"What sort of lessons?" questioned Edgeworth, now completely lost.

"Let me show-"

There was a knock on the door.

Knocking on Gant's door was always so loud that everyone heard it. That worked against him sometimes too…

"Come in!" he called out, and Edgeworth thankfully felt the weight removed from his shoulder.

After a moment, a certain detective shuffled through the door, looking awkward and out of place amongst the grand decor.

Gumshoe mumbled, "Sorry to be disturbing you like this, sir. But Mr. Edgeworth is needed to look over a new case."

"Worthy and I were just finished here anyway," Gant assured, to which Edgeworth wondered if they really were, "Feel free to take him away with you."

Despite his distaste at being referred to as Gumshoe's luggage, Edgeworth was glad to have an excuse to get out of that office. He now knew exactly why he avoided going to visit Gant.

As the door clicked shut behind them, Edgeworth sighed and on the other side Gant scowled.

Next time would be different; he'd make sure of that.


End file.
